The Mobians and Moebians
by ZeroTheHedgehog 20XX
Summary: Scourge is in the process of rehabilitation from his evil ways, when he takes a trip to the mountains and finds a heartbroken yellow mongoose, and he can only think about her the whole time he's talking to her. Will Scourge learn the feelings he is having? Honestly, I don't know when this will be updated. On hiatus for now, sorry. :(
1. Alone

Mobians and Moebians 1: In The Mountains

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you all like it. When I found out there was no ScourgexMina fictions I was really depressed. This is my second favorite pairing, and I hope you enjoy.**

Scourge The Hedgehog looked across Mobius. He was standing on a mountain close to New Mobotropilis. He Listened to the nature, and heard birds chirping, and crickets chirping. The dusk sun shined above New Mobotropilis magnificently, as the colors clashed against each other. The red mixed with the yellow and orange in the sky. Scourge began feeling peace, and thought maybe there was hope in his Moebian heart. He was at least glad he had a heart. His tranquility was broken when he heard footsteps and sobbing. He followed the noise until he could see the figure crying. Scourge was shocked to see a yellow Mongoose with purple hair and rocker clothes.

Scourge put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped back. When she whipped around, time slowed down for Scourge. He couldn't help but stare. The Mongoose looked for only a second, and mistook him for Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, it's you, listen, it's horrible-" She opened her eyes and realized who was standing only 3 feet away from her. "AH!" She shrieked, "Scourge! What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by when I heard you crying. I came by to see what's wrong, umm... What's your name again? I remember you but not your name."

"Oh it's Mina, Mina Mongoose. Aren't you- wait, what did you say?"

"I said I remember you but-"

"Yeah, how do remember... me?"

"Well... It was kind of hard to forget."

Mina took a few steps back in shock.

"What do you mean?"

Scourge felt extremely nervous at this point. Mina looked at him intrigued, and he thought the situation out carefully, "Ok, she's a friend of Sonic, so I need to be careful. Be wary Scourge. Don't lose your cool."

"I just remembered you, because, well," Scourge hesitated for a moment so he could think of an excuse, "I remember you because you are... a... famous singer!" That was obviously not true, Mina could tell, but she went along with it.

"Not for long." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh what do you care, Scourge?"

"I just wanna know."

"Well, the manager, Ash, quit. And broke up with me!" Scourge's mind gave an applause, even though he did not know why.

"Why would he?" Mina looked at him with extreme curiosity. Scourge knew he had gone to far with questions.

Scourge's POV

Oh crap, why did I ask that? She knows something's odd is up with me. Crap! Why do I even care? All I can think about now is this girl! But why?

"Well," Mina started, "It was something about being sick of," She waited for a few seconds trying to not come to reality, "me."

That tool! Why would he do that to her? Why do I care? Why haven't I left? It's starting bug me, the whole, I am caring. Why do I want to beat the crap out of this Ash guy?

"Uhh... Scourge? Why do care about any of my problems?"

Normal POV

"Uhh... Scourge? Why do you care about any of my problems?" Scourge hesitated to answer, as he was scared to answer truthfully. He was starting to realize what was happening. He was falling in love. He felt as though if he moved at all he would regret it. If he moved closer, she would back away, if he moved away, she would think he didn't care. "Look... I care because, because...I don't really know. It might have to do with the fact that, I want to be normal. It's boring being evil. It's all scheme, scheme, scheme, attack hero, almost win, get beat up, repeat. It's lame!" "Jee," Mina said, "I didn't expect being evil was so..."

"Saddening?"

"Yeah. My life sucks too." Scourge's mind began to hatch a plan. He thought it would be perfect.

"Hey, our lives are both at a bad point now, so let's hang with each other!"

"Oh, god!" Mina exclaimed, "You... you... like me?"

"What?" Scourge cried out, trying to act surprised, "Of, course not! I mean, uh... perhaps, a little."

**A/N: Well? Did you guys like it? In the reviews tell me every grammar mistake I may have m****ade, because I have a goal. That goal, is to write fanfictions without spelling or grammar mistakes. The next chapter should come out this month, hopefully.  
****-Zero**


	2. Love

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, and chapter two is now up! Anyway, to SamInfinity75, I actually was thinking about putting Scourge back in Moebius, so you are a psychic. Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

The Yellow Mongoose was going into full freak out mode. Scourge tried calming her, but she would not quit being freaked out. "You, you, LIKE ME?"She shouted.

"Is that bad? You should be flattered."

"Well, I mean, I am! I really am. It's just, you're a Moebian. An evil, twisted Hedgehog!"

"Were you not listening when I mentioned I'm not evil. I had a change of heart from the evil crap."

"Well... Ya know What? Sure. Why not. Let's 'hang,'" Mina made sure he saw the finger quotes around the word 'hang.' "Where shall we go though? You can't exactly go places. If we talk to Sonic he can put a good word in for you." Scourge thought that over for a bit. It was obvious she was saying he can't go places because she was still unsure about. It's a shame he was right. She had nothing to do, but hoped there was someone who could stand her presence. He then hatched another plan.

"How about we hang here. We can watch the sunset." Mina knew what he was planning.

He wanted something romantic. She began to feel even more uncomfortable when he took her hand and led her to a small cave-like indentation in the mountain. He sat down with her as they watched the sun slowly sink. He stared at her face, and his sight travelled across her face. His eyes stopped at her lips. He saw them turn from a frown to a small smile. Her pink lip gloss sparkled, and he smiled because of her happiness. She turned to thank him for the nice time, when she noticed him staring at her smiling. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when he put his right hand on her left hand, and wrapped his left arm around her back. Her eyes widened with surprise. He slowly pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He put his other hand around her waist and licked the inside of her mouth.

At first, Mina was hesitant to let him kiss her any longer, but let the kiss do whatever it would do. When they were almost out of breath they parted. They just layed with each other until the sun was gone. "Do you have a match?" Mina asked, "because I have a few candles." Scourge pulled out a box of Moebian Candles and lit the candle ablaze. Scourge put the box of matches on the floor in the back of the cave (A/N Warning! Foreshadow Alert!) Scourge and Mina made out for another half hour, when Mina stopped them. "Scourge, I was worried that the whole, Mobian and Moebian thing won't work but... Maybe, MAYBE, it can." Scourge's mind gave a victory screech, and he gave her a playful smile.

"I should tell you something though. It isn't the greatest of new either" Scourge said grimly.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, I wonder what Scourge is gonna say? I don't know! Wait. I do! The next chapter will be up this weekend or next week. Bye.**

**-Zero**


	3. Movement

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy this. If all goes according to plan, chapter 4 will be out tomorrow. There is a lot more to come, trust me.**

Mina's POV

Gee, when he said that I was extremely nervous. I was afraid he was going to say he was still evil, or something bad like that, but I didn't expect that it would be as bad as what he said. "Listen, I was warped here for only a few months. Four at the most. After that I warp back to Moebius. I can take you with me though. Do you want to live in Moebius with me?" I thought for a bit, I didn't really think moving to Moebius was a great idea, but... I felt compelled to.

"Yes." I replied firmly," I will live in Moebius with you."

Scourge's POV

YES! Oh my god, I thought she was gonna say no! This does worry me. I'm scared to see what the other Moebians will think about another Mobian Girlfriend.

The old Suppression Squad and I aren't fighting anymore but... I don't know. I guess I'll have to be careful around them. I hope they don't try to kill her or something. That would suck. When I get there I am going to request that I become a Mobian. There's nothing for me in Moebius. I shouldn't have to live there. Mina, shouldn't have to live there.

Normal POV

30 Minutes Later

The whole plan was set. Mina would go to her house 15 minutes before he did. She would wait for him to come up the fire escape, where she would let him in. Mina walked through Station Square without a problem. Scourge snuck through the shadows, careful to keep out of sight, and even went into a few alleys which delayed him, but when a certain hedgehog met another hedgehog, things got messy.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what happens next? I know, you guys on't (Evil Me: Mwahahaha...) Anyway, remember to make your own fanfics with this pairing in it, bye.**

**-Zero**


	4. Evasion

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's tomorrow, and I have updated the pioneer of Scourge/Mina! The next chapter is probably gonna be lengthy, so be warned. I do all this on my phone, so it's hard to end with a cliffhanger when I get 1000 characters each note. The next chapter will be out this week. I'm trying to get a move on with this because I have a lot in this story. R & R!**

Scourge came face to face with none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Scourge froze in place as Shadow walked towards him when the fire escape ladder was pushed down. He looked up and saw Mina pushing the ladders down. He leapt up them and avoided a what would be an uncomfortable confrontation with Shadow. Scourge climbed into Mina's room and smiled. He had just made it. Mina closed the window and he landed on her bed. Scourge looked around and noticed there was only 3.5 rooms. A living room with a bed in it, a small kitchen, and a closet with the bathroom door in it. There was a TV on the opposite wall of the bed, a small table, and a green chair in a corner. "So um... Where am I going to sleep?" Scourge asked. A tired Mina muttered the answer quietly.

"(She sighed slowly) With... Me..."

Scourge blushed as he asked, "Uhh... Are you, sure?"

"Mmm..." Mina slowly replied, "Yeah." Scourge slowly climbed into her bed, wondering why she told him to, when she wrapped her arms around his neck (Just so you know, sex scenes do not happen in my stories, if it happens, I skip over it.)

She pushed him on top of her and she fell asleep.

Scourge's POV

What the? Why is she? I am so confused! I mean, first she barely wants to be near me, and now, this night has been weird. I am... A little... Sleepy... Though...

Normal POV

Mina fell asleep in the arms of Scourge, in her subconscious, a giant monument of Scourge replaced a statue of Ash. Her dream self hung posters of Scourge on top of any posters of Ash, and she left a kiss mark on each picture of Scourge.

The Next Morning

Mina woke up the next morning, barely remembering what happened after letting Scourge in. She loved him, but didn't want to do anything too serious with him. She opened her eyes and saw, Scourge. Well... That last part was just shattered. Her eyes widened as she saw her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. She rolled him off of her, waking him up. He stared at her in shock, because he forgot he fell asleep with her. Her eyes were wide, and shaking. She whispered, "Did we..."

"No. I remember it all. We didn't. It's ok."

"Oh thank god! I was so worried, I do love you, but I don't want to- never mind."

"You- you love... Me?"

"Well, yeah." Mina blushed, realizing she never said that to anyone, not even Ash.

**Well.. not exactly cliffhanger... Cliffhangery? Cliffhangerish? ah screw it. Anyway, I appreciate all reviews! Flames included! Go ahead, if you hate the couple (I don't know why you would read this if you don't like it) say a bunch of crap about it! Well, see ou in a day or two! Or three... bye.**

**-Zero**


	5. The First Portal

**A/N: Hey, I've got the new chapter up! Now for the moment at least one of you has been waiting for! Moebius awaits the couple! Can you wait? I can't! Then again, I can just go on my phone to read it all! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'm also bringing in a new character, and in the next two chapters, multiple antagonists arrive!**

She was about to change the topic when a loud knocking came from the door. She turned to tell Scourge to hide when she noticed he already had. She looked through that glass hole in the door, and saw none other than the blue hedgehog, known as Sonic. She opened the door, extremely nervous, and said, "Uhh... Hey, Sonic, what's up?"

"Oh, well, I heard you and Ash broke up, and I wanted to see if you were ok. Ya know, we're friends so I wanted to see what I could do to help you out, if you need anything."

"I think I'm good, I'm doing well, if I need help, I'll call you. Thanks for stopping by!"

"Mina, what's wrong? I can tell that something is wrong. I know you. You're one of my best friends. I care about you. I really do."

"Nothing Sonic!" She said, slightly raising her voice.

"Mina. I-" Sonic saw Scourge's jacket on the chair, and saw something green coming out from under the bed.

He walked over and yanked Scourge out from the bed, and Scourge bounced over the bed and put his jacket on. Scourge glared at Sonic, who asked, "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I would say that to you, but you told her that. I was just enjoying the morning with my girl."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock, as he turned to Mina.

"Is he serious?" Mina nodded at Sonic, and he fell unconscious.

"God, what is this? Some random FanFiction?" Scourge asked. Mina looked at him with an annoyed stare.

30 Minutes Later

Sonic woke up with a horrible headache. "Oh, I had the most insane dream. Scourge was at Mina's house, and they were dating." He turned to the left and saw Scourge with his arm around Mina. "Oh, crap!" Sonic said. "So... How did this even happen?"

One Everything That Just Happened Later!

"Wow." Sonic said after hearing everything.

"Yeah." Mina said, out of breath, "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because," Scourge replied sarcastically, "No one likes me, you don't even like me, and I still especially don't like YOU!" Mina and Sonic stared at Scourge extremely confused. "Look." Scourge said, after calming down, "In four months I get warped into Moebius. How can I get Mina to come with me?" Sonic thought for a few minutes when he asked an even more important question.

"Why are you making Mina go with you? She doesn't deserve to suffer there."

"I was actually going to request becoming a Mobian." Mina looked at Scourge with astonishment.

"You," Sonic asked, "Want to be... a Mobian?"

"Yeah." Scourge replied promptly. Sonic smiled at Scourge, now believing that Scourge was good.

Mina hugged Scourge and smiled up at him. He shifted his gaze down into her eyes. After a few hours of planning on bringing Mina into Moebius, Sonic said his farewells, and left for Tails' workshop to steal some items for a two person portal into Moebius.

3 1/2 Months Later

Sonic had constructed a portal wall in an old Robotnik bunker that would open for ten minutes, and two people could enter until it closed. Scourge examined the wall making sure everything was built right, while Mina slept in the corner, as the first time entering Moebius took a lot of energy.

Sonic typed in the coordinates, and Scourge woke Mina up. She hugged him, hoping that they would be ok. They walked between the two metal posts, they held hands and Sonic stepped over to the module. Sonic looked up at the couple, and asked, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes. In about a month or two I'll become a Mobian, so have Tails get a portal ready" Scourge replied to Sonic.

"Ok. So... this is gonna activate in about three minutes. How are you gonna become Mobian?"

"I'll talk to Alicia, she has the authority to do that, as she owns my home zone." Sonic nodded at them, the white portal slowly swirled up around Scourge and Mina and they disappeared in the light as the white light faded away. Sonic looked at the coordinates of Moebius, and his eyes shot open.

"Uh-oh."

**A/N: Oh boy, I'm sensing bad things to come for the two! I hope nothing bad happens! Wait... Multiple antagonists coming in the next two chapters... Their entering Moebius... OH CRAP! See ya in a day or so!**

**-Zero**


	6. HellHound

**A/N Hey, sorry it has been so long, but my Gmail deleted all my texts from m phone which I put the chapters in, so I have to type it all on the computer, but anyway, here is the next chapter! Oh, and I should've put "they're" instead of "their" in that last authors note. Anyway, Enter Antagonist one!**

****Scourge and Mina landed in Moebius, the trees were gray and the sky was a light black. Scourge and Mina smiled at each other, since the teleportation worked, when they heard a bark from the distance. Their eyes shot open, as they ran in the opposite direction of the barking. The barking and growling grew louder behind them. They climbed through a branch and were frozen. They were turned around and two demon dogs attacked them. They were on the ground and looked up, only to see the smirking head of Miles.

"Hello Scourge."

**At The Moebian Castle**

"So, Scourge, why are you here?"

"I want to be Mobian."

"Why?"

"Because. I love Mina, and she's a Mobian. She shouldn't have to live in Moebius."  
"Ok. But, Mina, you should see the doctor, you were bit by my hellhound, and you could get very ill. Here is the directions." Miles handed Mina a slip of paper with directions to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Mina sat in the small waiting room when the doctor came and called her name. She looked for the person coming out, but figured they left through a different door. She followed the bat, who was a fat, dark gray bat down the dimly lit hall. She walked into a room, and she sat on the table. He went into his office and poured a clear liquid onto a cloth and brought out a small syringe.

**Back at the castle**

****Scourge and Miles were talking about the zone changer spell, when a guard burst into the room.

"Sir! A man associated with the Prostitution is posing as a doctor at the hospital!"

**Antagonist 1 folks, a doctor. Now, the next antagonist will come in the next chapter and in three chapters, the real antagonist will come in! So, I will make the next chapter in a week, and remember, REVIEW! And make more Scourge/Mina FanFictions! we need more! So, in a month or so, I will release a story, that will be very long, and will be very amazing. It'll focus around Shadow and Amy, but will be very OC based. (The main antagonist in this story is the antagonist in the Chronicles of the Void!)**


	7. Darkness

**Hey! I've gotten the new chapter up quicker than I hoped! Tomorrow (hopefully) will be the next chapter! Sorry, I delayed the next two or so antagonists. By the way, I'm changing the name of my awesome Shadow and Amy story from The Chronicle of the Void(Or whatever I called it the last chapter) to The Chronicles of Desolance! Anyway, let's see K- umm... sorry, gotta go, here's the next chapter!**

Scourge's eyes shot open as he glared at Miles.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Miles exclaimed.

Scourge ran to the hospital, his speed enhanced.

**At the hospital**

The doctor injected the anti-venom into Mina.

"What happens if the venom wasn't treated?" Mina asked.

"You turn into a savage demon and demonic creature that will kill anything."

**With Scourge**

Scourge was streaking through downtown knocking anything out of the way.

He saw a forest in front of him, and growled since the forest was so thick.

**At the hospital**

The doctor held up the cloth and poured more liquid on it.

**With Scourge**

Scourge tore through the forest, destroying all the trees, and came out a mile from the hospital.

**At the hospital**

The doctor walked behind her and covered her mouth with the cloth. Mina jumped in shock and fell over.

**With Scourge**

Scourge blasted through the hospital doors and crashed through the door to the room Mina and the doctor were in, but found no one. He heard a thud coming from the garage door in the very back. Scourge ran over and saw the doctor putting Mina in a crate. Scourge ran at the doctor and punched him in the face. The doctor pulled out a gun and shot at Scourge. Scourge dodged the bullets, and struck the doctor on the head, knocking him out. Scourge lifted Mina and dashed back to the castle.

**Yay the bat is knocked out! He is going to be a recurring character in most of my stories, and I hope that you guys learn to like him. Don't worry, the organization he is in doesn't come in any other stories, you learn more about it in two or three chapters. See ya again this week or so!**


	8. Mikaltrosonpraesack

**Hello, I'm skipping the normal lengthy crap and just saying, here's the next chapter, and enter antagonist two. Be ready for a lot of dialogue!**

Alicia was hugging Miles and slightly crying. "Must you truly do the spell? It takes one month to complete!"

"Yes, Alicia," Miles said, rather annoyed. Mina and Scourge were preparing the room where the zone transfer spell. They placed the incense on the altar and placed a cup of sage next to the incense. Miles pulled out a book and lit one of the three red candles. He began the spell.

_"HishimantoKlivanaste"_Miles lit the incense and lit one of the three black candles.

_"Sinthicaltoeranplosak"_ Miles lit another red and black candle.

_"Drentralshiekahnova"_ Miles lifted the cup of sage and poured a bowl.

_"Mikaltrosonpraesack"_ Miles took the half burned sage and placed it onto the bowl with sage.

_"Goddess of zones, turn the Hedgehog of Scourge to Mobian. Was away his Moebian life, and make him prime."_ Miles lit the last two red candles, and poured a cup of silver water onto the burning sage, which continued burning. When the incense ran out of fuel, the threes' eyes shot open. They walked outside the room, and Alicia ran at near-Sonic speed at Miles and tackled him.

"YAY! You're finally back!" (Time was very slow during the spell) Scourge and Mina hugged each other, as happy as two Mobians could ever be.

**A few hours later**

Later  
Miles typed in a cummunication coordiante to Tails' house. Sonic was there with Tails when the communicator was picked up.

"Scourge! What's up?" Said Sonic. Tails looked at Sonic, then Scourge, then Mina, then Miles.

"Wait, what?" Tails said, confused.

"Be quiet child," Miles stated dully,"Sonic, activate the portal."

"Ok!" Sonic exclaimed, happily.

"Hold on, what is happening?" Tails cried.

"Scourge and Mina started dating so they went to Moebius to get Scourge to become Mobian." Sonic stated quickly.

"Oh. Umm... Ok?" Tails said. Sonic and Tails turned the portal on, and Scourge and Mina emerged out. Mina and Scourge hugged each other tightly, and Sonic and Tails smiled at them.

**Twelve and a half month later**

Scourge was a full on hero. He defeated Robotnik a few times, he went to a few Team Sonic parties, but Scourge had a very important question for Mina. Scourge and Mina walked home from their date, when Scourge stopped.

"Mina, we've dated quite awhile, and I have to do something, something to ask actually you." Scourge reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

"When we are together," Scourge said, slightly bending his knees."I feel as though nothing can hurt us. Also, that we can't be hurt." Scourge kneeled down all the way, and Mina gasped and covered her mouth. "So, will you marry me, Mina Mongoose?" Mina's eyes started to water, as she hugged Scourge very tightly.

"Yes, Scourge! I will!" Scourge stood up with Mina and hugged her back. "But, umm... You should probably change your last name, since I'm a mongoose, and... it would kind of be weird if my last name was 'Hedgehog.'" Scourge smiled at her, and they walked into their house. They turned on a light and started making out, thinking nothing bad was near, but in the bushes, something bad was near. Ash was hiding in the bushes, watching the two, glaring at them, and took a swig from his flask. He growled as he plotted how to make Scourge pay for dating Mina.

**That's right! Ash! That jerk who I'm going to make a jerk in ALL my FanFictions! MWAHAHAHA! I'm joking. In two or three chapters, we FINALLY meet The Dark One! Sorry, I'm used to typing Terrios's backstory. I might as well tell you who Terrios is... Terrios is the Moebian Shadow The Hedgehog. He's white with blue stripes, and very timid. I'll have a better description soon, but for now, REVIEW! Oh, and make more Scourge/Mina stories. WE NEED MORE SCOURGE/MINA!**


	9. Scarred for Life

** A/N: Hey guys, this one is going to be very short, but the next chapter won't be. Anyway, I'm about to post The Chronicles of Desolance, SO READ THAT! It will have four story arcs, be Shadamy central, but there will be a lot of other couples**

Ash was wearing his normal outfit, but it was torn up and dirty. He fell over, as he was very drunk. He lifted himself up, and cursed at Scourge and Mina. He thought about his hate for the couple. He began to plot two months ago. He would get Mina back. He would kill Scourge if he had to, but he would. He would bring Scourge's evil back. He would do anything to get Mina back.  
Two weeks later  
Scourge and Mina had hosted a party to give everyone the 'Save The Date' flyer. Everyone was there. Sonic was dancing with Sally, Shadow was (nervously) talking to Amy, Silver talking to Blaze, Tails showing Sonia a machine he made for her, Manic was arguing with Shard while Leeto and Lyco were standing bored, and a bunch of other people. Scourge and Mina stood at the edge of the living room and kitchen and called for everyone's attention. "Hello everyone," Scourge said, "I wanted to thank you all for coming and drinking all my booze(Shout out for anyone who guesses that referencce right)" everyone laughed as he continued on," but that is not why I called you here. Mina and I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked around confused, but still listened.  
"We..." Mina said, slowly to gather suspense,"Are engaged!" Everyone gathered around them and congratulated them. Scourge passed out the 'Save The Date' flyers, which were labeled 8/5/13 (It's not gonna be that long in real life) as everyone celebrated the good news. Ash stood glaring at the scar on his right hand.

**Like I said, short, but I wanted to start Desolance. Anyway, I'm going to alternate, this then Desolance. So, go read that, PLEASE!**


	10. Objection

It was the day before the wedding. Scourge was at the bachelor party with Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Miles, and Knuckles. They were at a casino in the Mobius version of Las Vegas, and when Scourge went up to get another drink, he saw a familiar bat.

"So! You're in Mobius. How could that be good?" Scourge asked.

"The organization is coming to Mobius." The bat from Moebius said.

"No! You guys aren't doing that to the Mobians!"

"The organization does not provide te services you think. We provide slaves to, I don't know. Some god. I don't know who."

"And I should just trust you now? You tried to make my girlfriend a slave. It's better than what I thought, but that doesn't change anything. Go. Get out of Mobius."

"Alright." The bat left.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Koch. Scourge, don't mention me. Ever." And Koch was gone.

The next day. Wedding day.

Scourge stood at the end of the aisle. He was terrified, but, you know, in a good way. Anyway, people filled in, Sonic was ring bearer, Miles was best man. Amy was maid of honor, and everyone was seated, the music started. Mina walked down the aisle. She wore a red dress with a light red veil. She slowly walked down the aisle, and when she got to the end, she stood across from Scourge. Scourge pulled back the veil, and stared into her eyes. He smiled, and his worries washed away. She spoke her vows, and it was his turn. "Mina, you make my life worth something. Without you, I wouldn't have become Mobian, and I never would have found happiness. I love you, and only you. Mina Mongoose." Mina felt a tear drop from her eye.

"If anyone objects to these-" The minister started.

"I object." Ash said. Scourge and Mina's eyes widened. "Mina," Ash said, "I need you. More than him. He's not in love with you!" "I object." Ash said. Scourge and Mina's eyes widened. "Mina," Ash said, "I need you. More than him. He's not in love with you!" Mina stared into Ash's eyes with hate.  
"How dare you come here and beg for my forgiveness. You betrayed me. And now you call my love not worthy to be with me. You are so disgusting. And I hate you."  
"Well." Ash said, reaching into his jacket pocket, "You, are a worthless Mobian, and you deserve to die." He pulled a gun out and shot. Mina closed her eyes and tried to cover herself, when the bullet never came. She opened her eyes and saw Scourge standing in front of her. Ash went to reload the gun but was hit by a Chaos Spear. Shadow shot multiple spears as Sonic spindashed towards Ash.  
One beaten up jerk later  
The minister said, "I now pronounce you, Hedgehog and Mongoose. You may kiss the bride." And Scourge did.  
At the reception  
Everyone was having a good time, when the song Scourge asked for was played.

**Sing for Absolution~Muse(Even though I promised to never put in songs in my stories...)**

**lips are turning blue**  
**a kiss that can't renew**  
**I only dream of you**  
**my beautiful**

Scourge took Mina's hand and led her to the dance floor.

**tiptoe to your room**  
**a starlight in the gloom**  
**I only dream of you**  
**and you never knew**  
They rocked back and forth slowly, taking in each other.

**sing for absolution**  
**I will be singing**  
**And falling from your grace**  
Scourge held Mina close, as she rested her head against his chest.

**there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth burns deep inside  
and will never die**  
He leaned his head on hers, and she looked up at him.

**lips are turning blue**  
**a kiss that can't renew**  
**I only dream of you**  
**my beautiful**  
She grinned slightly, and it enlightened Scourge.

**sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace**  
Her smile washed his worry.

**sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace**  
She leaned her head up, as he moved his down, and kissed her.

**our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed**  
Mina rested her head on his chest and she smiled.

**End Lyrics**

Mina and Scourge got to their new house, and Scourge smiled mischievously at her. They ran up to their bedroom and-

**A/N: That's a nice place to leave. Well, I'll see you guys later. And I don't own Sing for Absolution! Bye.**


End file.
